The autonomous cars or vehicles are subject of intense research today. The safety is one of the most important issues in this technology. We believe that pedestrians are one of the main actors in this environment. Thus, the pedestrians safety is one of the main issues in our research and development. At Savari, our technology incorporates a platform for pedestrians' safety. The more we guard the pedestrians against the accidents, the less risk is imposed on public, and the more public acceptance for autonomous cars or vehicles is generated.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a system that uses a smart crossing module to safeguard and monitor the pedestrians in the streets or at the cross walks or at the intersections.
There is no prior art or product in the industry that teaches the following features in our disclosure here.